Presents for a Loved One
by NemesisFate
Summary: Draco puts together a plan to ensnare his loved one for Christmas. HarryDraco slash


Title: Presents for a Loved One

Author: Nemesis  
Rating: PG-13

Pairing: HP/DM

Warnings: None

Note: edited for content. Full version can be found at moaned as the light hit his face. _'Damn,'_ he thought, ticked. _'I don't want to get up… I want to sleep some more. At least another five hours.'_ He rolled over and fell back asleep, secure in the knowledge that it was the Holidays – Christmas Eve, in fact – and he wasn't expected to do anything really. He had done his Christmas shopping _weeks_ ago.

He woke up at noon, stretching out and getting up, still yawning. _'I love sleeping in. Need every moment of beauty sleep I can get,'_ he thought as he plodded into the bathroom. Stripping quickly, he got into the shower, humming to himself. He couldn't wait until Christmas. Not only would he be getting a lot of presents (and giving a lot), he'd also be giving one special person a very special present…

He wandered around, wondering what to do with himself. At exactly midnight, he would sneak into someone's room and leave him that special present.

Now, what to do with himself until then?

Bored out of his mind, he decided to visit his godfather. He grabbed his cloak and swept out of the Slytherin common room and down the hallways to Snape's door. He knocked politely and waited for Snape to come and open it.

"What is it?" Snape snarled as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you, Draco. Come in." Draco entered and shut the door behind him.

"What brings you down here on Christmas Eve?" Snape asked as he sat down again.

"I wanted to talk to you a bit."

Snape smirked. "You were bored, and you decided the best antidote was to come down here and bug me."

Draco frowned. "If I'm bugging you, Severus, I can always leave." He stood up and was about to go. Snape's arm shot out and grabbed Draco.

"Sit down, you impertinent brat," Snape chortled. "I don't mind you being here. So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Waiting for the results of tonight," Draco answered enigmatically.

"Ah. And just what would those be?"

Draco's face lit up, and he grinned slowly. "I'm going to sneak into the Gryffindor boys' dormitory and leave Potter a gift."

Snape was immediately worried. "Bloody hell, Draco, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell him just how I feel about him," Draco answered immediately.

Snape chuckled. "I think he already knows how much you hate him."

Draco's silver eyes flashed. "I love him," he protested hotly. "I love him beyond belief, and I would do anything to protect him. _That's_ what my present is going to reveal – not some childish hate."

Snape looked taken aback. "You love him?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, why?"

"I never would've suspected that."

Draco's eyes twinkled, and his golden hair fell back onto his shoulders as he threw his head back and laughed. "That's a good thing, Severus. That's a very good thing. I was trying to hide it."

Snape relaxed and sat back in his chair. "So what are you going to do?" he asked, curious.

Draco grinned. "I'm going to leave him a Christmas card, hand-written of course. Then I'm going to leave him a few sappy, romantic gifts –"

"Such as?" Snape interrupted, loving the time spent with Draco.

"There's going to be a single red rose on the top of the box, then there's going to be this white, stuffed teddy bear with emerald green eyes holding the rose, and it'll be wearing this necklace with Harry's initials on it."

"_Harry?_" Snape asked incredulously.

Draco blushed slightly. "Yeah. I started calling him that mentally a long time ago, and I guess it just slipped out."

"Okay, and then what?" Snape asked, unable to stop himself. He was very curious to find out what his godson had planned for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"At the teddy bear's feet, there'll be this small, wrapped box. In that box there is a golden Snitch pendant on a gold chain for him. Under the teddy bear, there'll be this long, thin box, full of Honeyduke's best chocolate."

"Huh!" Snape exclaimed. "Is that all for the romantic gifts?"

"Not quite. There will be one more little box, in which there'll be a dragon figurine. A very life-like one."

"Your symbol."

Draco nodded. "Now, there will be a big box. In the big box, there will be a silver and green cloak and under the cloak, there will be a snake ring which will take him to me when he whispers the code words. There'll also be a silver chain, just in case he doesn't want to wear it on his finger. And when – if – he comes to me, I'll ask him out."

Snape smiled. "You have been quite inventive, I must say, Draco. Good luck."

Draco grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Severus. You're not angry or anything?"

Snape shook his head. He sighed. "There was a time when I dated my rival."

"Who?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Potter's father," Snape whispered.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"He wanted Lily, and she was starting to warm up to his advances. But that wasn't major – I could've kept him by my side if I really wanted. Black's attack, however, was major, and I felt betrayed, as did James. We didn't speak to each other for so long, and when he died, I was heart-broken. Never let anyone come between the two of you, Draco, because even if you don't then, you'll live to regret it."

Draco nodded at the sage advice. "Thanks, Severus. I'll keep that in mind."



Eleven o'clock rolled around finally, and Draco slipped into an all-black, tight suit. He cast a few simplistic charms on himself, such as a Silent Charm. He slipped out of the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower, entirely silent along the way. He waited outside the portrait of the Fat Lady as his watch counted down the minutes. "Eleven forty-seven," Draco whispered as the second hand passed the twelve. He gave the password to the Fat Lady (his godfather had been particularly helpful in forming that part of the plan) and slipped upstairs.

Tiptoeing up to the door, he pressed his back against the wall as he waited patiently to see if there was any sound from inside. Hearing none, he opened the door silently. Five canopy beds were set side by side, with five boys snoring silently. Draco's eyes sought out his love's sleeping form and smiled as he watched him sleep. Shaking his head slightly, he continued with his work, sneaking up next to Harry's bed and laying his gifts out, just as he had described to Snape.

He resisted from leaning down and leaving a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek, instead silently creeping out of the room and down the staircase to the Common Room. After that, he snuck out of the Common Room and down into the dungeons, smiling to himself. He had plenty of hope.



Harry woke up Christmas morning to Ron throwing a pillow on his head. "Wha…?" he mumbled.

Ron grinned. "PRESENT-TIME!"

Seamus groaned from his bed. "Ronald Weasley, it'll be death for you if you don't shut your bleeding trap right now."

Ron rolled his eyes, but went to the pile at the foot of his bed. Peering over at his closest friend, he noticed the pile of presents next to Harry's bed. "Bloody hell, Harry, what's that?"

Harry sat up, yawning and looked at Ron quizzically. "Whatever it is, Ron, it surely can wait another two hours."

"No, look, there's a strange pile next to your bed."

"It can go fuck itself, too. I'm going to sleep. And don't you _dare_ touch that."

Ron rolled his eyes, but ignored his roommates, opening his own presents instead. After that, he snuck downstairs and met Hermione, who was wearing the new dress robes Ron had made for her, with McGonagall's help. "How do you like them?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love them," she whispered and kissed Ron on the mouth enthusiastically.

Ron smiled, and they headed down to breakfast together, holding hands.

Two hours later, Harry woke up and noticed his roommates had all left already. He got up and dressed quickly, then turned to the pile of presents at the foot of his bed, wanting to save that strange pile for last.

After he went through the usual presents (the Weasleys, Hagrid, Sirius and Remus, Ron, and Hermione), he turned to that strange pile next to his bed.

He opened each one of the gifts carefully, smiling at each one. He put the Snitch necklace on immediately, and tasted the chocolate. He then opened the big box, and immediately put on the Slytherin green and silver cloak, then picked up the snake ring. Dropping it into his pocket, he whispered the code words and disappeared, reappearing in Draco's room.

Draco looked up happily. "Have you looked at everything?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes. I love them all. But why, Dra—Malfoy?"

"Draco," Draco answered. "And because… Well, I wanted to tell you something. And I thought that this would be the best way to."

"What?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Draco stood up and grabbed both of Harry's hands gently. "I wanted you to know I love you. I wanted to ask you how you felt about me. Then I wanted to ask you out."

Harry smiled brightly and leaned against his boyfriend. "I love it. I love you. And I'd be thrilled to."

Draco smiled ferally. "Excellent," he purred, and captured Harry's lips with his own.

_Scene edited for content purposes._

"Love you," Harry mumbled.

"Love you," Draco answered. "Did you like your present?" he asked, yawning. He pressed himself against Harry's back.

"Loved it," Harry replied.

He was about to fall asleep when he realized something. "I didn't get you anything, love," Harry exclaimed.

Draco smiled and dropped a kiss on Harry's shoulder. "I got you. That, for me, is enough."

Harry smiled at his lover and fell asleep in his new boyfriend's arms.



The next day, a card appeared on Draco's nightstand. It was an image of Harry laughing, the snake ring on his finger, the Snitch necklace around his neck, the green and silver cloak thrown on his shoulders, holding the green eyed teddy bear, with the dragon figurine sitting on the table next to Harry's arm. Draco watched the picture for a few minutes, then opened the card.

_My dearest Draco,_

_Thank you so much for everything. I enjoyed it all immensely, as I would be happy to demonstrate later. I'll be by to give you a little something for all of your troubles, so be ready at nine o'clock tonight, love. I'll see you soon, and every minute, I think about you. I want you to wear a silver ring like the one you gave me, so that everyone can know our love._

_With love, joy, and happiness,_

_your Harry_

Draco smiled as he shut the card again and saw Harry's laughing face. It was a Christmas to remember.


End file.
